


An Unexpected Detour

by Shiori_Makiba



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Homosexuality, References to sexual activity, Travel, Victuuri in your city
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiori_Makiba/pseuds/Shiori_Makiba
Summary: Yuuri and Victor's flight gets diverted to Central Florida.





	An Unexpected Detour

Yuuri maintained that this whole misadventure was mostly Victor's fault.

It wasn't all Victor's fault. He had nothing to do with the fact that their flight had gotten re-directed to another airport due to the weather. Nor was he at fault for the fact that a computer glitch meant having to do battle with various airlines in order to get them back to St. Petersburg. They had won that battle but would be stuck in central Florida for a couple of days.

Finding a hotel at the last minute was another headache and a half. While it wasn't Victor's fault that so many of the hotels were booked solid, it was his fault for being so particular about what kind of hotel he would or would not stay in . . . no cheap travel lodges for the Living Legend of Figure Skating. That just would not do.

Yuuri didn't care whether they stayed as long as it had somewhere for him to lay down. It had been a long stressful day in a long stressful week. All he wanted to do was eat something, to take some medicine for his headache, and go to sleep.

Part of him wanted to strangle Victor for the delay in this plan but he refrained. First because strangling him would take energy Yuuri just didn't have. Second because if Victor was dead, that meant Yuuri would have to talk to hotel and airline and other people which . . . no, definitely no. Not today. Thirdly, he loved Victor and would miss him.

And he did have a point that a nicer hotel would probably be more comfortable and quieter. **And** he had found one with a hot tub. Yuuri amended his evening plans to add “take a soak in the hot tub” to the itinerary.

It wasn't as good as the onsen but few things were. But the soak and the good night's sleep did improve Yuuri's outlook on the whole situation. That he and Victor spent part of the morning making love might have also help give him a more positive attitude.

But by lunchtime, the lure of somewhere he had never been before proved too much for Victor's curiosity and restless feet. And okay, in the interest of fairness, Yuuri did agree that renting a car and doing a little exploring sounded way more interesting than staying in the hotel and watching daytime television. Again.

Besides, it was hard to say no when saying yes made Victor look so excited and happy.

Letting Victor go rent the car on his own might have been a mistake. It wasn't because the car looked sporty and expensive – it was Victor so of course it looked sporty and expensive – it was that it was pink. Unmistakably pink. A few shades lighter than Victor's Stay Close To Me costume pink.

Victor claimed to have a car almost exactly like this in storage back in Russia. Yuuri believed him. It was just so very Victor.

So after loading themselves and some supplies (including their skates because you know, they might find a ice rink), they sat out to explore.

For the most part, it wasn't so bad. They saw some neat things (mostly the touristy stuff but they were tourists . . .). Eat some good food (very fresh and tasty seafood). Bought souvenirs for their friends, family, and co-workers (mostly stuff that had Florida or alligators stamped on it). Brought another thank you gift for Yurio (who was dog-sitting Makkachin for them – he was **not** happy about the delay). Took pictures (there was neat architecture in the city). Debated some ideas for their new programs (Victor was feeling inspirited and his enthusiasm was infectious). Convinced Victor that they would have to save going to Disney World for another trip (Yuuri wondered how to convince Yurio to come along – maybe if he invited Otabek?)

They got back to their hotel safe and sound.

It was the next day where things went . . . off.

First, the day was much hotter than yesterday. And more humid. It wasn't really noticeable when the car was moving at good clip or they were in a building – but outside or if the traffic slowed to crawl? Then Yuuri was sure he was going to melt into a puddle of goo.

Not that summer weather back home in Hasetsu or Detroit when he lived there was any better in terms of heat and humidity. Still . . . . so hot. There was more than one reason that Yuuri was happy to spent most of his waking hours in what was basically a giant freezer.

Victor looked just as uncomfortable. St. Petersburg got pretty humid too but it wasn't also usually 37 degrees.

Traffic snarls and melting into their seats during those delays was the sole reason Yuuri agreed to go further afield than they had yesterday. Turns out there were ice rinks in central Florida and thanks to Google maps, they were going to one.

Eventually. They almost got a lost a few times.

It was nice rink. And the staff didn't mind a couple of figure skaters crashing the open skate session. Some of the customers recognized them too. Well, they recognized Victor. Of course, Yuuri didn't know how anyone who followed figure skating would fail to recognize Victor.

Some of them seemed to recognize him too through it took them a bit longer. Victor said it was simply because he looked quite different with his glasses on and without his hair slicked back. Yuuri didn't think that was all there was to it but didn't feel like arguing with his fiancee.

One of the girls there was an Angel. She was disappointed that Yurio wasn't with them but pleased with the chance for a photo-op and autograph anyway. Especially when Victor tweeted the photo to Yurio's account with the Angel's good luck message. Yurio's reply was very obviously torn between his usual snarling at Victor and being nice to his fan.

It was nice to be on the ice for a while, even if all they did was loop around the rink and did stuff like swizzles and twizzles. They stayed until closing time. While it was tempting to see if they could persuade the management to let them use it for a session, they had a long drive back to the hotel and an early flight to catch in the morning.

So they packed up their skates, grabbed some take-out dinner, and started back. And that's when the trouble started. Yuuri wasn't sure how but they managed to make a wrong turn somewhere and now they were hopelessly lost.

Since Victor was the one driving, this was most assuredly his fault.

They probably would have stayed lost if, after two hours of wondering around, they hadn't needed gas. And if Yuuri hadn't ignored Victor's insistence that they weren't actually lost and asked the clerk for directions.

The clerk, a nonsense red-headed woman about his mother's age, had rolled her eyes at Victor's roughly hundredth complaint of “We're not lost!” and gave Yuuri a sympathetic look. Before she gave them clear, easy to follow directions that would led them back to their hotel.

Both of them were tired. But Yuuri was tired in the weird way where you want to sleep but your brain is too alert for sleep. Yuuri's primary method for dealing with this used be reading or listening to music. Now it was orgasms. Another Victor-related change in his life. Not that he had never gotten off before dating Victor – he had masturbated semi-regularly since hitting puberty. But Yuuri couldn't deny that there was a certain something to an orgasm brought about by Victor's hands and mouth . . 

The alarm went off annoyingly early but otherwise the morning went well. Yuuri gave a sigh of relief once they were in the air.

Florida wasn't a bad place but there was no place like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Note that 37 degrees is 37 degrees Celsius. Which is about 98 degrees F. St. Petersburg's average summer temperature is about 73 F (or 23 C) in July.


End file.
